Our strategy at the University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) is to take advantage of discoveries in basic cancer biology, in conjunction with clinical research to: (1) develop and apply innovative therapeutic and preventive strategies to cancer patients;(2) describe the molecular mechanisms involving specific clinical phenotypes and behaviors;and (3) apply discoveries and strategies to the Maryland community, with the specific focus on cancer disparities. In this application, UMGCC seeks its first competitive renewal of the successful Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) application that was awarded in August 2008, in the present application, UMGCC is represented by 215 members working in five full and one developing research programs with 10 full and 3 developing shared services. UMGCC provides an effective umbrella supporting the multidisciplinary cancer research activities of this talented group of investigators. Total cancer funding rose from $47.1 million in 2007 to $62.0 million in 2009. NCI funding in that time increased from $14.4 million to $25.7 million. Supplements will push total cancer funding above $80 million in 2010. In FY2009, UMGCC served almost 2,300 new cancer patients and handled 43,547 outpatient visits, 32,405 infusion visits, and 1,327 inpatient admissions. During FY2009, 1,198 patients participated in over 200 clinical trials. Remarkably, 33 percent of clinical trial participants in FY2009 were underrepresented minorities, reflecting UMGCC's unique position and mission to involve the minority community in state-of-the-art clinical/translational research. UMGCC researchers have made outstanding contributions to our understanding of cancer biology, and important recent work from our laboratories and clinics is now the standard of care worldwide. A 2010 nationwide ranking of U.S. cancer programs placed UMGCC 21st out of more than 900 cancer programs and 18th among NCI-designated centers. Reflecting our remarkable and continued growth, UMGCC seeks to renew its CCSG to enhance and expand its efforts in high-quality and clinically relevant cancer research.